30 de Janeiro
by lermsn
Summary: "Você sabe o que está te esperando, Lily. E às vezes isso pode causar mais medo do que não saber." Lily Evans não fazia ideia do que poderia significar o peso em seu peito.


_30 de janeiro_

* * *

Lily Evans sentia por dias a mesma coisa. Um pressentimento, como se algo ainda estivesse por vir. Ainda não sabia como poderia reagir a isso. A primeira coisa que a garota tinha feito era tirar sarro de si mesma. _Que idiotice..._

E logo depois foi o medo que a consumiu. A insegurança, por completo. Temia cada segundo, em todos os aspectos de sua vida. Sentiu-se assim por exatos treze dias. _Que coincidência, o numero do azar..._

Não pode negar que ainda sentia aquela curiosidade tomando conta de seu ser. Por mais que a menina temesse que algo desse errado, era estúpida (ou corajosa?) o suficiente para querer sabe o que poderia a assustar tanto assim.

Até que tomou a rédea da situação, ou achou que tinha, e decidiu falar com alguém sobre.

\- Ei, Marlene... – ela chamou, fazendo-se ouvida. – Você já sentiu como se algo estivesse para vir? – como a amiga não demonstrara expressão, continuou. – mais para um pressentimento, sabe?

Péssima ideia. Marlene não tinha a mínima ideia do que a ruiva estava falando e de quebra, fez piada da mesma por semanas.

Estava em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, a guerra em seu auge. Ela, com certeza, poderia associar a guerra com esse medo que surgira. Pelo menos, era o que Alice pensava.

\- Bem, é natural. É a forma que o seu corpo tem de reagir em frente a situações como _essa_. – abriu os braços, referindo-se a guerra, como se esta estivesse bem ali do lado delas. – O medo é normal, e é bom que sinta, Lily. Significa que há algo de importante a ser perdido.

Definitivamente, Alice poderia estar certa. Afinal, a guerra realmente poderia lhe tirar muitas coisas importantes. E era natural que temesse. Mas uma coisa que ainda não compreendia era o sentimento de pressentir algo.

Decidiu que conversaria com alguém tão sensato quanto Alice, apenas para obter outro ponto de vista. Remus Lupin era a escolha certa.

\- Está me dizendo que sente que algo está a vir? – ele pergunta, quase que retoricamente, exceto que ele a olhava, esperando por uma confirmação. Ela assente. – Sabe se é algo relacionado à guerra? Uma informação dessas, mesmo que imprecisa, seria muito útil, você sabe.

Sim, ela sabia. Mas apesar de ter relacionado seu medo a guerra, seu pressentimento parecia não ter nada a ver com isso. Agradeceu a Remus e seguiu em frente.

Era 17 de janeiro. Ainda não tinha se conformado com aquilo, com aquele peso no peito. Estava deitada na cama com James, quando tocou no assunto. Contou-lhe sobre tudo que todos tinham lhe falado, todos os sentimentos que tinha experimentado. Ele, enquanto passava a mão em seu cabelo, não expressou emoção. Olhou-a sério e começou a falar:

\- Sabe que isso pode não estar só relacionado à guerra, não? – ele pergunta, e vê que Lily o olha com um quase sorriso no rosto. Feliz por ele a entender. – Mesmo que vivemos onde vivemos, você é apenas uma garota prestes a completar dezessete anos. É normal que tenha receio do que está por vir, do seu futuro. Esse pressentimento pode ter a ver com o fato de está apenas começando sua vida agora, Lily. É assustador quando falado assim, mas é verdade.

Ela o beija, sabendo que tudo que ele falara era verdade. E de novo, procurou por Alice. Mostrou o lado da moeda que descobriu por meio de James.

A castanha a sua frente concordou e acrescentou:

\- Você sabe o que está te esperando, Lily. E às vezes isso pode causar mais medo do que não saber.

Era 23 de janeiro. Não sabia mais com quem falar, não sabia mais do que falar. Nada mudara dentro de si. Ainda sentia um incômodo, mesmo que James estivesse sempre por perto para confortá-la.

Fazia tudo de forma normal. Assistia às aulas, conversava com os colegas, ia à biblioteca, ficava com James sempre que podia. Isso, mais que tudo, lhe fazia muito bem. A sua rotina tradicional.

Sua mãe mandara uma carta no dia 27 de janeiro. Como a mesma dizia na carta, _"o dinheiro que estou mandando é para que se divirta, Lily! Sei que as coisas não estão fáceis, mas não pode esquecer-se de si mesma, ok?"_

Seu namorado a mandara um bilhete por meio de Remus para que dia 29 de janeiro se encontrassem na Torre de Astronomia ás nove horas. Lily sabia que se fosse há alguns anos, ela o repreenderia. Não tinha cabimento eles dois, monitores chefes, andarem pelo castelo de noite, muito provavelmente depois do toque de recolher.

Mas agora, Lily não via o porquê de não aceitar. James tinha maturidade o suficiente para saber que o que estava fazendo era errado. Mas daqui a uns meses, eles não mais estariam por ali. A escolha mais sábia era aproveitar o quanto podiam.

Era onze e meia da noite e os dois já estavam ali por bastante tempo. Namorando, principalmente. Mas sempre que podiam trocavam conversas, piadas, informações que foram eventualmente esquecidas durante aquela semana. Continuaram por mais um tempo, até que algo chamou a atenção da ruiva.

\- James... – murmura Lily ao ver o seu nome estrelar no céu. A noite, antes limpa de estrelas, agora brilhava com cada letra que formava o seu nome. – o que é isso?

\- Já é meia noite? – ele pergunta, pegando em seu pulso, para ver o horário em seu relógio. Meia noite e um minuto. Ele sorri, aproximando-se sobre ela: - Feliz aniversário, Lils.

A menina engasga, enquanto sente seu corpo se esvaziar de um peso a muito conhecido por ela. Franze o cenho, e então, num estalo, ela sorri.

\- Meu aniversário! – ela repete sorrindo – Como pude esquecer?

James franze a testa.

\- Você realmente não se lembrou de que estava alcançando a maior idade bruxa? – com a reposta negativa da garota, ele continua: - Talvez seja isso.

Ela, por meio segundo, não entendeu a fala. Até que seu sorriso aumentou, o que parecia ser impossível.

\- Sim, todo aquele sentimento terrível que vim sentindo. Era o meu aniversário! E o medo, a insegurança... Você estava certo, afinal. – pereceu ter dificuldade de formular a frase ao passo que James sorriu convencido. – Eu ainda não acredito que me esqueci disso.

James a encara, beijando seu nariz vermelho por conta do frio, envolve-a num abraço, e então começa a falar:

\- Lily Evans, a cada você se torna mais encantadora. – ele sorri. – A semana passou ajudando a todos que podia, sempre liderando postos, sempre inventando soluções maravilhosas. – ele a aperta mais forte. – Pode ter certeza de que _eu_ nunca vou me esquecer de você.

Ela ri. E ele só continua a falar.

\- Porque você sabe o tipo de pessoa que sou. Não sou como você, que bota todos a sua frente. Em minha opinião e de várias pessoas, se existe alguém que eu me importo mais do que eu mesmo é você, Evans. – ele a beija na testa, então no nariz de novo, e no queixo. – Você é o amor que sempre vai ser recordado.

Era trinta de janeiro e Lily, não só soube que era seu aniversário, mas também soube que amava _profundamente e como nunca amou ninguém_ James Potter.


End file.
